callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Badger (weapon)
The Honey Badger is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has an integrated silencer. Campaign The Honey Badger is seen throughout the campaign used by Logan T. Walker and Hesh. It's also used in End of the Line by Thomas Merrick and Keegan because of its integrated Silencer. It is used by the Federation only in The Hunted. Multiplayer Due to the Honey Badger having an integrated silencer it cannot mount other barrel attachments, such as Muzzle Brake for example. However, this means that more attachments can be used in total because the silencer is in essence a "free" attachment; at most three others can be equipped with the use of Extra Attachment for, in effect, a total of four. It has the third best silenced range of any assault rifle in Ghosts, beat out only by the AK-12 and the Remington R5. At close ranges, it has a large damage output, as it can two-shot kill a person if one bullet hits the head. Otherwise, it kills in 3 shots, which is very fast due to the higher than usual RPM. The Honey Badger has a 30% recoil reduction for its first shot. This makes firing in single shots or two round bursts at long ranges beneficial for staying on target. This also makes the Semi-Automatic attachment very potent on this weapon; every shot will have this recoil reduction applied, allowing for very accurate shot placement even for those with a good trigger finger. A Grip can be attached to lower this recoil even further, though it is arguably more effective when firing in full auto due to the decreased rate of fire with Semi-Automatic, which allows the weapon's sights to reset more between shots. The visual recoil on this weapon can throw off many players' aim, which makes the above options viable if that's the case for them. The iron sights are clear, but may not fit the bill for some, as the iron sights are a bit bulky, but many players can manage with them. The iron sights are easier to use than other weapons due to the absence of the muzzle flash altogether. Underbarrel weapons should be avoided at all times, as it can effectively ruin the stealth factor the Honey Badger provides. Extinction The Honey Badger appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact and Mayday, for $2000. In Point of Contact, it is located in the barn, in the cabin area. In Mayday, it is on the catwalk with the tentacle. In Point of Contact, by the time you get to where it is, there are better weapons to be had, so it is not recommended to buy it. Plus, it only has 280 reserve ammunition, which is less than even some of the weapons that can be bought at the motel area have, and only 35 rounds in the magazine. Even in Mayday it may not be the best choice, with the ARX-160 and Ripper available. In Extinction, it has an upgraded 35 round magazine instead of the usual 30. As of the update for Nemesis, the Honey Badger is now no longer available in Extinction, except in Chaos Mode, being replaced by the AK-12. In addition it was also removed from the catwalk on Mayday and replaced by the ARX-160. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Honey Badger model CoDG.png|A render of the Honey Badger's model. Honey Badger CoDG.png|The Honey Badger in first-person view. Honey Badger Iron Sights CODG.png|The Honey Badger's iron sights. COD Ghosts Something's Burning.jpg|A soldier wields the Honey Badger. COD Ghosts In The Weeds.jpg|A soldier aims his Honey Badger. Good boy Riley COD Ghosts.jpg|Side view of the Honey Badger. Honey Badger Create-a-Soldier CODG.PNG|Honey Badger, as it appears in Create-a-Soldier. Female soldier holding Honey Badger CoDG.png Honey Badger Shotgun pickup icon CODG.png|Pick-up icon of the Honey Badger that has Shotgun attached. Videos Call of Duty Ghosts Multiplayer Gameplay CHASM (Domination)|Gameplay with the Honey Badger on map Chasm, game mode Domination. Trivia * "RLVOR" and "64/21" can be seen written on the charging handle. Also, "NV" is written just above the magazine. * The Honey Badger has a unique omni-directional recoil pattern; this means the recoil pulls the muzzle left, right, upwards, and even downwards to a certain degree. * The word “BADGER” is written on the side of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles